ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperspace Turrawaste Gate
(Ben): We have to find the Jump Gate. (Rook): Didn't the Highbreed destroy all of them? (Ben):They did not want to come here after Reiny talked aboutthe sweltering heat. (Rook):So we look for it and get to Earth. (Ben): Yeah. This can't get any worse. (Rook): It can. (Ben): How-(sees the Negative 5) CRAP! (Rook): Luckily, I have a spare Proto Tool. (starts throwing Omni Grenades) (Ben): Its hero time! (transforms) THEME SONG! (Wildmutt): Roar! (Ultimate Wildmutt): Thats better. Slashing time! (scratches Alan) (Alan):So not cool! Whup! (falls from the sky) (Ultimate Wildmutt): That will teach you to be so inconsiderate for a 276 year old evolved Vulpimancer! (Alan): Hey, you are being rude to a...19 year old half human and half pyronite! (Ultimate Waybig): And now you really got me mad. (throws cosmic discs) (Alan): Ack! (faints) (Manny):Get him to base! Now! (Helen):We can't! We need a Jumpgate! (Manny): We have to join them? (Helen): Yes. (Manny): Oh crap! (Fasttrack): Race you there! (Helen): Nngh! (runs) (Fasttrack): I win. (Manny): No you don't, son of a beach! (Fasttrack): Grr! (punches Manny) (Manny): You're asking for a beating! (Fasttrack): Shut up! Not really! (Alan): I'll make you eat my fire! (Fasttrack):I'll make you eat mine! (transforms) (Heatblast):Boom! (shoots fire) (Alan): Oof! (Heatblast): One down, two to go! (Manny): Actually, you have three to go! (Evil Ben): Ha ha ha! (Heatblast): M-me? (Evil Ben): Me with Ascalon. (Manny): Vilgax plucked him from another universe. Tsk tsk. (Evil Ultimate Rath): Roarrrr! (Heatblast): Oh no (Ultimate Heatblast): Well, you wanted to play! (Evil Ultimate Rath): Grr! (slashes at him with all 6 claws) (Ultimate Heatblast): Ack! (transforms) (Evil Ben): You can't surprise me! (Armor Ben): I can. (fires Omni-Lasers) Galvan Tech is goood! (Evil Ben): Errgh! (transforms) (Waybig): Ha ha! (fires cosmic rays) (Armor Ben): You think that can beat me? (fires many Omni-Grenades) (Waybig): No, gaa, ca! (coughs) (Evil Ben): No... (Armor Ben): Yes. (covers them with an Omni Cage) (Rook): Yeah, lets go on. (Ben): Oh no. (Rook): We're there. (Ben): No. That worm. (Rook): A Metaculoupus Turapulous! A dangerous insectoid- (Ben): Shut up! (transforms) (Jetray): Not the best choice but...(shoots neuroshocks) (MT(shortened version)): Gar! (flicks tail) (Jetray): Whuh! (dodges)(stings it) (MT): Garurorash! (falls) (Jetray): Lets get in! (Rook): I'm out of here! Chimerian Hammer 2.0 (Vilgax): You actually think you are my minion, greatest enemy? Enemy is echoed The mind control band is broken (Aggregor): Grrrr...(smashes Vilgax out of the ship) (Vilgax): I will return! (teleports) (Aggregor): Animo is gone. I shall have to rely on the others. (teleports him and the others of the Aggregor Force to Osmos V) Turrawaste (Vilgax): You weaklings. I will enhance you when we get back. (Manny): Just get us out! (Vilgax); Silence! I can convert this to a more powerful energy source for Evil Ben. He can be Infinite! Earth, Bellwood Plumber Base (Grandpa Max): Ben, I can detect readings of Aggregor in Osmos V. (Ben): I thought I defeated him. (Aggregor Force): You did not... TO BE CONTINUED IN EPIC OSMOS ! Category:Episodes Category:Ultra Ben